Since the beginning of the sixties, silicone compounds have acquired increasing significance as constituents of cosmetic preparations because they improve the feel of such preparations on the hair and skin, even in small quantities, are chemically inert and compatible with virtually all cosmetic ingredients and, finally, are dermatologically safe. In many cases, however, silicones cannot be stably incorporated in aqueous formulations which leads to unattractive creaming-up or even to irreversible phase separation, particularly in the event of prolonged storage or exposure to heat. This problem arises in particular when the emulsions also contain pearlizing waxes. Another disadvantage in connection with the use of silicone compounds is that silicones tend to build up on the hair and skin which gradually results in an unwanted dull feel.
Accordingly, the problem addressed by the present invention was to provide new cosmetic preparations based on silicone compounds which would be distinguished by improved storage stability and heat resistance and by a reduced build-up effect.